


I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you

by Attack_Iguana



Series: MacDoc Vignettes [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Iguana/pseuds/Attack_Iguana
Summary: I was reading a list of blurb prompt list and decided to do a series of vignettes based on the blurbs.This one is 'I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you' about Jack learning about Mac and Murdoc's unexpected relationship.





	I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you

I was reading one of [applcrumbl’s blurb prompt list](https://evilsapphyre.tumblr.com/post/185607133167/blurb-prompt-list) and decided to do some vignettes. This is one is based off of “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.”  
Completely unbetad so criticism is welcome.

Mac and Jack were pinned down by gunfire. There was nothing for Mac to use to build a way out of this predicament. But Jack still had a few rounds left and popped up to fire off a few shots before ducking back and calling out. “I’m out!” to MacGyver.

The shots continued but after about half a minute, Mac began to notice a decrease in the amount of fire coming their way. In fact, he thought he could hear thuds as if bodies were hitting the ground.

“Do you hear that?” he asked Jack.

“Yeah, maybe Matty sent a TAC team to save our asses.” He popped his head up again but didn't see any soldiers in Phoenix body armor. He did see a man take a shot to the chest and collapse. He ducked back down and turned to Mac. “Somebody seems to be taking them out.”

Mac groaned and covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

“What?” Jack inquired and when Mac didn’t answer he swore “What?” again frantically.

“I think I know who’s helping us.” Mac mumbled.

After a long pause in which Mac didn’t seem too eager to answer Jack’s question he barked out, “Well spit it out then! No use arguing with a wooden Indian!”

Another thud and then silence. Both sides seemed to have stopped shooting. Mac guessed it was because there was only one survivor.

“Hello, Murdoc.” Mac ventured to call out. There was a pause and for a moment he thought he might have been wrong.

“Greetings, Angus!” Came the gleeful reply.

“Murdoc!” Jack exclaimed. “We’re being rescued by Mr. Crazy Pants? Murdoc!” He scoffed. “Are we trapped in some kind of mirror dimension?” He was fuming by this point. He pointed to Mac and accused, his chin raising threateningly, “Are you going to grow a goatee?”

“No, Jack,” came Mac’s long suffering reply. “It’s just that Murdoc has kind of been, well, he says he’s courting me.”

“Courting? Courting!” Jack was getting louder with each repetition and Mac was afraid he was going to blow a gasket. “ Setting aside the weirdness factor of fifteen on that statement. How does courting include mass murder?”

Mac looked at Jack like he was an imbecile. “Obviously, Jack, when the person performing the courtship is a psychopathic assassin.” The “duh” was quite obvious in his voice.  
A shadow fell over them and they looked up to see Murdoc leaning over one of the boxes they had sheltered behind, propped up on his elbows with his head resting in his cupped palms.

“Dear me, Angus. Trouble just seems to follow you wherever you go.”

“Well, since I keep seeing you popping up in most of the places I go, I’d have to agree with that statement.

“Oh, Angus, you wound me! Trouble, moi?” Murdoc quipped, he pressed his hands to his chest, his face the picture of innocence.

Mac stood up and then leaned down on the same box, bringing his face inches from Murdoc’s.

“Yes, trouble, you.” He teased, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Murdoc’s lips. Murdoc pressed forward for a moment, a tongue coming out to swipe across Mac’s bottom lip. Mac pulled back slowly and whispered, “Thank you for saving us, Murdoc.” his voice a little husky from the effect of the kiss. 

“I always prefer you more alive than dead, boy scout. I’ve told you, you fascinate me. I wasn’t lying when I said I love you. One way or another, I will always come for you."

Jack was looking at Mac like he’d lost his mind or, knowing Jack, like he’s been replaced by an alien clone and would soon morph into a hideous octopus based monster.

“Text me a meet address?” Mac inquired in a gentle tone, a trace of unsurety in his voice.

“Of course. I’ll be there, Angus. I have to keep up the good work if I want to make you mine.” 

His tone was harder to pin down. It wasn’t psychotic like usual, nor was it gentle like Mac’s but it was soft in a way Jack never thought he would hear from Murdoc. The assassin wandered off, probably to avoid any possible incoming back-up.

Jack turned to MacGyver and declared in his most no nonsense, serious voice. “What just happened?” His voice raised in anger as he continued. “What in the sam hell is going on here? You’re dating Murdoc? Murdoc! Is he pretending to be a good guy? Cause you know he isn’t! How long has this been going on?” At this point he was shouting at the top of his lungs, which probably helped the TAC team find them amongst all the boxes in the warehouse.

“Team Leader, we have acquired the targets. All hostiles down. Returning to base.”

Jack turned his fiercest glare on Mac and threatened, “You’re going to have to explain this to Matty. No way we can cover up this many dead bodies. She is going to rip you a new one.”

Mac had his head down during the entire tirade so Jack could barely hear him as he whispered, “She already knows.”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I swear I must have cotton in my ears cause I could have sworn you just said she already knows.”

“I did. I had to tell her.” Mac implored. “If Murdoc was going to be following me around, trying to spend time with me, maybe even showing up on our missions, like he did today, then Matty had to know.

“And I didn’t?” Jack cursed.

“I knew you’d react like this!” Mac retorted.

“I could have shot him, Mac! Not that I’d care but if you’re enjoying living in crazy town that would certainly put a damper on your plans.” Jack paced around. “I needed to know!” He shouted. “I needed to know if I wasn’t supposed to shoot him! I need to know everything that could effect the mission. I needed to know that you’ve apparently gone crazy and think it’s okay to trade kisses with murderers! And of course I’m going to react like this. Have you forgotten everything he’s done to us?” Jack ranted.

“No!” Mac snapped at him. “I haven’t forgotten! But like it or not, Murdoc is a part of our lives now. Isn’t it better to have him shooting at our enemies rather than us?” Mac debated.

Jack spluttered. “Mac, if the only reason you’re doing this is to stop Murdoc attacking us, that’s not right. We can handle him! There’s no need to offer yourself up like some virgin sacrifice.”

Mac gave him a “come on” look. And Jack smile and chuckled. “Okay, maybe not exactly virgin. But don't distract me!” Jack chided.

Mac glared at the Texan knucklehead. “I’m not some almost virgin sacrifice and that’s not why I’m doing this. I know you’re going to have a hard time believing this, but when Murdoc’s not trying to get a rise out of everyone around him, when he’s not hiding behind his psychopath persona, we actually have a lot in common.”

“Oh, now you’re going to say he’s different around you. That I wouldn’t understand.”

“Yes!” Mac retorted loudly. “Look, Jack. I know you’re probably never going to understand this but some part of him really cares about me. And I like being with him when he lets that part out. Who I want to be with is my decision and I understand if you can’t respect that but it grieves me that you don’t trust my ability to make decisions about my own life.”

“Mac, come one, man. It’s not you I don't trust it’s that nut bar. How do you know this isn’t just a game for him?”

“I can’t explain it to you, Jack. But I know it isn’t. Now, we need to go make our report to Matty and then I’m going to meet Murdoc. End of story."

“Just don’t tell me you love him, Mac. I don’t think I could take it,” Jack pleaded.

“I’m not sure whether I do or don’t. But I am sure it’s heading that way. You need to figure out a way to be okay with that. I really want the support of my best friend.”

“I don’t know if I can, Mac. If he hurts you, I’ll kill him. Maybe that’s the best support I can give.”

Mac sighed sadly and then squared his shoulders. He had a report to give and then, he had a lover to meet. He wasn’t going to let Jack make him feel ashamed of the latter, he enjoyed it far too much. And, he realized he was too emotionally invested to pull out now anyway. Every day he felt more sure that he was in love in with Murdoc and every day, the emotion filled him with joy and hope. Love really did make the world seem like a better place. Even when you were in love with an assassin who made the world a less populated place. They’d find a way to work it out. Love didn’t fix everything, but it certainly gave you the motivation to find a way to work things out for you, even if you did have to compromise a little bit. Maybe he could convince Murdoc to only kill bad guys, it’s not exactly like there was a shortage of them out in the world. Mac smiled and followed the TAC team to the Phoenix vehicles, remembering Murdoc’s kiss.  
Tonight he would burn up the sheets with his lover, celebrating that they lived to fight another day and when he got back to L.A., maybe Murdoc would want to tie him to the headboard and engage in a little light flogging before they fucked. Murdoc always knew exactly what he wanted and it pleased MacGyver to no end. If knowing exactly what your partner needed and giving it to them was love than he certainly believed that Murdoc was in love with him and he hoped he was in love with Murdoc too. He wondered what exactly would indicate acceptance of Murdoc’s courtship because he was finally realizing that he wanted the other man backing him up and fucking him senseless all day, every day. That’s what lovers did, right? Give you pleasure and shoot the brains out of anyone that threatened you. Sounds like perfection, sounds like a dream come true.


End file.
